


The Unexpected Miracle (can that really be classified as a miracle?!)

by animeaddict868



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Humor, Bullying, Family, Humor, M/M, Minor Violence, Rating May Change, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeaddict868/pseuds/animeaddict868
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a soulmate fanart I saw that had a jock beating up the nerd but they were actually soulmates, I really hope this fic does the art justice!<br/>based on this - http://zakuro-san.tumblr.com/post/76058615482/based-on-this-post-satinhands-no-but-imagine<br/>or at least the original artist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. to set the stage

Today was going well. Ish. Actually, it depends on what you mean as ‘well’. For some it means that they got the job they wanted. For others it means that the business meeting went well, that the company is thriving. For me, it means I’m not getting my guts beaten out of me by a certain jock. Apparently it is considered ‘fun’ to beat up a smaller, less athletic male. I wouldn’t know why it is, as I have never tried it, but I have been assured it borders on the realm of hilarious.  
Where are my manners? My name is James Fernandez Reynolds. What an absolutely interesting name. You can blame my mother. Her great-grandfather was a Spaniard who got stuck in the middle of nowhere and got saved by my great-grandmother who was a proud Canadian. Her daughter, my grandmother then married a very... overzealous American. My mother decided to be the boring one and stick to the same country. Thank god for that.

Before I tell you about my day, you need to know that my world is a little different from yours. OK maybe a lot different. You see, in this world we have soul mates. And yes I’m talking those heart stopping, amazingly happy, unpredictable soul mates. When we meet our soul mates our chest gets a very funny glow. Scientists think that it is your soul reacting with its other half. I think it is your inner self, the person you want to be, connecting to someone else’s inner self. Like two sides of the same coin. That’s why sometimes, soul mates are people you would never think be happy together. When you meet your soul mates you have to stay with them (all day, every day) for two weeks to solidify your bond. If you don’t, the bond becomes unstable and you can get glimpses at the others past or what they see at that moment. So no matter if you’re in school or at work, you get to take a (mandatory) two week vacation. Even if you don’t get along, it’s still better to allow the bond too stabilize before going your separate ways. 

 

Well now that you know the basics, it’s time to refocus back on me.  
Today is a Tuesday. God, I hate Tuesdays. I have gym at the end of the day so I have to walk home. For most normal people that isn’t an issue. But they don’t have a 150 lbs jock harassing them, do they? I’m just walking out of the double doors of the school when I hear a (overly) cocky voice calling out to me “what’s the rush, fag?” (Insert annoying and loud snicker here) I try to run past him, but he is stronger and faster than I am, so he grabs my shirt and pins me up against the nearest wall. ”I asked you a question dipshit. I want to hear an answer.” I am struggling to breathe under his grip and he glares at me “answer me you fucking nerd, your making me wait. And I don’t like waiting.” Every word he says is punctuated by the gritting of his teeth. “I-I’m g-going hg-home Eric. Pl-please just- just let me g-“he ends my sentence with a punch in the face.

I feel the blood pouring out my nose. I’m no expert but I think it’s broken. I taste a faint trace of Iron in my mouth from where I had bit my cheek. My face really hurts. As I fall to the ground he just starts laughing. “What’s the matter James? Does it hurt? Do you want your faggot boyfriend to kiss it better?” just as a side note, I don’t have a boyfriend. Not that this beefcake would notice. As he stands there I realize he is still expecting an answer. “N-no I just want to go home” I try to stand up holding my sleeve up to my nose to try and catch the blood. He slaps my arm away and grabs my chin, forcing me too look at him. “Count yourself lucky I have practice this afternoon, or you wouldn’t be able to walk to school tomorrow.” I pale and struggle to get away. He lets go of my chin and pushes me to the ground before walking (insert: strutting) away from me. I take a moment to get my bearings before I slowly stand up, feeling slightly lightheaded and dizzy. I put one hand on the wall and lean against it because I don’t trust my legs to hold me up. I take a first step, slow and steady (the first is always the worst) and gradually make my way to grab the rest of my school stuff and trudge home.

When I get home, the house is empty, mom and dad at work and my little brother still at his school. I’m glad to have this time to myself- I can clean myself up before anyone notices. Every time I come home with bruises or cuts and my mom sees, at first it is anger, ‘how could someone do this to her son’, then its pity ‘you don’t deserve this James’ to then deciding that she was going to call Eric’s mom. As his mom is the councillor for our jurisdiction, no one ever believes us. Sometimes mom even gets mad at me, for not being strong enough to defend myself. It is in these moments she usually starts to break down and cry, sobbing because her son just HAD to be different, like I chose to love men. Like I wouldn’t give anything to just go back and pretend I liked girls from the very beginning. I love my mom but I just want to be left alone right now. I need to feel like I can breathe again, but I can’t do that when she is hovering over me. The first thing I do is go into my private bathroom, strip (ooh la la) and throw my bloody clothes in a ball in the corner if the room. I have a large shower/bathtub and I love it very much. I turn on the hot water and sit down under the stream, letting the hot water wash away all the blood. It looks like a murderer bleaching a crime scene. That’s it.

My body is a crime scene.

Old scars from where previous bullies had put out their cigarettes on my skin, bruises painting my skin like a piece of modern art. Thousands of shards of delicate glass, being held together with scotch tape and spit. A delicate glass mobile, just waiting to crack and break into pieces so small, they could never get back together............................... WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING FOO?!?! Where is all this depressive crap coming from?! You are a warrior! Your scars are battle wounds showing you defeated the enemy! You can be strong you just have to believe!!!.................. Ya, your right...my back straightens at the thought of being a warrior. I immediately bend back over, as straightening my back is too painful. Even warriors need time to recuperate. Still, I feel better than I have all day, being clean. The feeling of the hot water running over me is amazing. I can feel my muscles relaxing.  
Even though I could stay in that shower all day, I know I have to get out eventually and so I relish one last moment of the hot water, slicking my hair back, then turn off the water.

I step out, onto my carpet and grab my towel, starting to dry myself off. When I’m dry, I drop the towel and open my drawers, looking for my make-up bag. When I find it (of course it was at the bottom back of the last drawer, of course) I dump its guts onto the marble countertop (in case all my subtle hints were not enough, I wish to let you know that my family is very well off. Very. Well off.) I grab my concealer, my skin toner and all the other little assorted items I’ve “borrowed” from mom over the years. I’m such a pro that by the time I’m done, you can’t tell I was ever injured. I am almost finished getting dressed before I hear my parents walk in with my little brother (they carpool to save gas. Not the environment. Money). I put on my best smile as I race down the hallway, zipping down the stairs to give my little brother a big hug. He’s only 7 years old so he still likes hugs (I dread the day he becomes an angst-filled pre teen. (Shiver)). I give my mom a peck on the check and get a terse nod from my dad. Just like every other night,  
As the night goes by everything seems to blur together, eating dinner, doing homework, playing video games with Adam, all of them part of the normal nightly ritual. But as I go to bed it’s all I can do to stop thinking about what might happen tomorrow. I don’t want to go to school. I’m scared. But if I say I’m sick my mom will take a day off and baby me until the point that I’m being smothered. But I will go tomorrow. I have too. I have to prove that I am strong enough to bounce back even though the world seems to be against me.

I will survive!


	2. You've outdone yourself this time God.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James heads back to school, what could possibly happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry. it has been i trial for me to keep my attention on this. i prefer sleeping. but still, it has found its way to the internet. if you see any mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me. no flames pls, and most importantly i hope you enjoy it! i am going to try for the third chapter tonight so, lets see if i can get it up within the month! But don't get your hopes up. i am a notorious procrastinator.  
> comments remind me about this, so more comments equal faster updates. just saying (:

BEEP  
BEEP  
BEEP.....  
BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE - "Shut up already!"  
"Aggghhhhhh"  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once upon a time, in a far off land, not so different from our own, there was a boy who was late for school. This boy, though tall and rather gangly and uncoordinated, got out of his house within 7 minutes of realizing he'd turned off his alarm and was now late for school.  
Pretty good, huh?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
UUGHHHHHH. Shut up you stupid alarm clock!!!!No, no NO! I don’t wanna wake up... crap. I’m awake. And it was such a good dream too.  
Wait, what was I dreaming about?  
I don’t remember.  
Double crap.  
Ok, why don’t we just go back to sleep and see if we can dream it again! After all, the alarm only says 8:35...8:35?!  
Shit! I’m late!  
James floundered among his numerous pillows, blankets and stuffed animals (they’re an important part of my nest damnit!) before he got his barings. He sat up and promptly hit his head on his bead post. “Ow! Bad! Bad Bed post!” I've only been up for two minutes and today already sucks. Once I gather my bearings and figure out I need to get my ass in gear if I want to get to school on time, I hoof it to my closet, grabbing the first thing I see. I smell it (just in case) deem it worthy to cover my flesh prison for today, and throw it on. The shirt I grabbed is really warm. I think it might be wool but I don't have time to check my fashion rating for today. I can only hope I am above a 2. Which is, considering it’s me, is equal to zombified Madonna.

I stumble down the stairs while I put on my belt, grab a loaf of bread and race out. I get to the end of the driveway when I realize I don’t have my backpack but I have a full loaf of bread.  
I am an idiot.  
I race back inside, rush up the stairs and grab my backpack. I slide down the stairs again, in my hurry to get out. I run to the front door, grab my keys from the key bowl, and out I go. I am really surprised that I even remembered to lock the door, especially since I'm in such a hurry. But hey, pretty good for a guy who’s going to be late for chem. 30. In chem. 30, you miss 30 minutes? You miss half a unit. No matter what I'm screwed. But how screwed? That will depend on these skinny noodles I call legs. I run as fast as I can along the route to hell (ahem, school. sorry)

Did I remember to put on underwear?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok well, this isn’t that bad, right? I mean it’s good for me to get my morning exercise. Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts, think- OH MY FUCKING GOD! There is no way that I am so unlucky that the car that just drove by was ERICS car right?.....right? Only his car is that lovely (dump?) truck. I try to keep a steady pace jogging along with my head down, to reduce the likelihood of him realizing it’s me. But the world has decided that today, my luck is shit. Bull shit, cow shit, horse shit, just SHIT! The car stops not too far ahead of me and I just face foreword. Maybe if I just don’t look that way he won’t realize it’s me. 

I am in 2 A.P. classes, I am one of the smartest people you will ever meet and that was my brilliant solution. I need coffee. 

“HEY FAGGOT! TO BUSY JERKING OFF TO CATCH THE BUS?” yup, he knows it’s me. Maybe I should start some sort of a betting pool and I’ll bet against myself. I could make some serious cash, anyway's I digress. I just keep walking hoping he’ll give up and go away. I hear a car door open and I run for it. He, being a superior athlete and being much stronger that I am, caught up to me in mere seconds (seconds? really? Maybe I should exercise more.... I could do Parkour? Nah to much work. Still... Hmm options...) He reached out and grabbed my forearm, yanking it around harshly so I was facing him. Astounding. For once in his life he didn't have a sneer or a smirk on his face. I guess someone’s not a morning person. “What the hell do you think you’re doing ignoring me?” he snaps, though it lacks his regular bite. “I didn't realize that you were such an attention whore that you have to assault people too-“ I spat out before he grabbed the collar of my shirt and lifted it up, effectively almost choking me. “Sarcasm James? That’s not very nice.” He says, then finishes off in a sickeningly sweet voice “Why don’t you apologise, then I might consider being nice?”  
I know when I’m beat so I squeak out “ I’m sorry Eric!” he laughs softly “what are you sorry for?” “I-i’m sorry for calling you an attention whore and being really rude, please don’t hurt me, ple- please?” I cry out almost in tear by the end of it. But then, something changes in his face. I don’t know what it is but I don’t think I’ve ever seen him look like that. “Now was that so hard?” he said as he let go of my shirt, and readjusted it for me. “Well, as entertaining as this has been, we should get to school.” He said blandly. Then he smirked at me and grabbed my wrist pulling me towards his car. Ok, I may be a virgin but I have seen enough porn that I know how this goes. I start pulling and try to yank my arm out of his hold. No matter what I do, he keeps pulling. And it hurts!

He opens the passenger door and pushes me inside. As I try to open the door to get out he slams it and looks at me. “ Look, this is the one time in your life you get something nice from me. We both need to get to school and I don’t want to have to look at your walk of shame as you’re late to class. So shut up, sit down and let me drive.” I immediately stop my movements and sit down quietly. “Thanks” I say, so quiet I don’t know if he even heard it. He went around to the driver’s side and got in, started the car and all that jazz. The drive to school was uneventful. I stayed quiet the whole way there and he didn’t speak a word to me, didn’t even look at me. But as he leaned over a bit closer to shoulder check, I got a whiff of his cologne. God, if I ever go to heaven, that what it’s going to smell like. It’s musky and absolutely masculine, with a hint of soap and some sort of woodsy spice. Mmmmm. Closing my eye's, I take a deep inhale as he was right next to me then abruptly stopped. He was looking at me. He looked at me as I was inhaling his (admittedly delightful) cologne. I want someone to come and shoot me right now. And he is still looking at me. I don’t have any idea what he’s thinking. His face, it’s like a blank mask. All of the sudden the school bell goes off loud and clear,startling us both. I rush out of the car grabbing my stuff (and I still had the gosh darn loaf of bread.) and say a rushed thanks before I race inside the building, blushing from my cheeks up to the tips of my ears.

Oh Dear.

What have I done.


	3. The Part You've All Been Waiting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time is nigh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chap isnt as sarcastic and witty, but hey, im tired and im just glad its up. i have been on hiatus for way to long. so sorry guys. Just so you all know, I listened to “emotional titanic flute” on replay to write this, so if it seems like I’ve just started crying and bashing my head into the keyboard, that’s why. as always, read and review, no flames and enjoy!  
> love your neighborhood animeaddict.  
> PS. Sprezzature is italian, means effortless display of grace

I slammed my locker shut, scowling. I hate swim class. Sure, it is an absolute blessing to see all of those abs but are the awkward boners really worth getting beat up over? Are the sweaty, working back muscles worth the agonizing pain of the insults and comments? Yes. Yes they are. So I still show up to class. I walk into the shower area, wearing my swim shorts, intent on showering in the handicap stall, so I can avoid douche fa- Eric. But of course, life is always against me. There is someone in the stall and there is an open shower less than 3 meters away from Eric. Fuck him up the ass with a cactus. OK, just play it cool. Just pretend you didn’t see him and it’ll all be OK. Right?

Wrong. 

The second I step into the shower area, Eric see’s me and smiles. Not even a handsome smile. It’s a smile that can only be described as sinister or malevolent. (What? I did the summer reading, didn’t you?) OK so plan A is a bust. But as long as you remember that giving into them and giving them attention is giving them power, so as long as you ignore him, it will be OK. It didn’t work this morning, but who knows, maybe it’ll work now. I square my shoulders, and walk towards the empty space, and to my absolute shock, Eric looks almost freaked out for a second. I will savor that look for the rest of my life. Thank you god. But then all turns to shit as the smirk comes back. So I attempt to play it cool and turn the water on, getting under the spray and rubbing my hair. All the sudden the water turns boiling hot, and I screech, jumping out of the stream. Of course, I hear the deep chuckles from all the guys around, making me blush with shame and my shoulders to hunch over, trying to seem as small as possible. I should have suspected he would do something like this. He can’t hit me here without getting suspended, to many people. But that doesn’t mean he can’t shame me to near suicide. I grab my towel and race out of the shower room, still hearing the reverberations of all the guys laughing at me.  
Of course, laugh at the nerd, ha ha I’m so funny. But do you know what will be even funnier? When I drown myself in a bathtub, that’ll be hilarious! I bet everyone will lau- no bad thoughts, do not give them the power over you. Don’t give in. Right, like that’s easy. Hey, I never said it was easy. Grumbling, I walk towards the coach, already planning to tell him some sort of flimsy excuse about being sick so I can just watch. I don’t want to be ear a pool right now. That’ll just bring the bad thoughts back and I don’t like the bad thoughts.

And of course, fate shits on my metaphorical car’s windshield, and all the boys come out in a mass exodus of testosterone, steroids and protein powder. Oh joy. “Hey Coach, I’m not feeling too hot, do you think I could sit this one out? I could make it up later I promise -“ “No can do James, I cant keep making exceptions for you, o have a class of fifty to look after and you’re just one kid, I cant keep doing this, now shut up, suck it up and go with the rest of the class”. I’m about to protest but the glare he sends my way stops me. I awkwardly shuffle towards the rest of the class, and listen to them snicker as I steadily feel more nauseous. I look up and see Eric looking at me with such a look of contempt that I have to swallow down the bile in my throat, the acid taste putting reality into sharp focus. I shift my gaze to the pool and try to stare at it, while wishing that I could just close my eyes. If I were to look up, id see him, look down see vomit inducing- hair covered floor, look to the side and see all the girls swooning over Eric and look at the pool, wishing I had cement blocks I could attach my feet to, so as I sink to the bottom, I stay. So I could finally feel what it’s like to be free and weightless. To die. I quickly avert my eyes from the pool, looking at coach as I try to blank my mind, going away from those thoughts. After all, if I die, it'd just be a bigger burden. Funerals aren’t cheap and neither is paying people to show up so i look less fucking lonely.  
Coach claps his hands together and it shoves me back to now, to reality. I haven’t been paying attention, but from what other people are doing, we’re splitting in group’s to practice in smaller groups. Thank whatever god you believe in, I’m not overly biased about religion. Only pro of being my friend, while it would be if I had any friends.

I look around to see if there are any groups that look half decent. One in the far left is made up of guys that aren’t total a-holes and pretty decent guys. And sweet, drool worthy abs. I race over there, needing to join a group that is good. “Hey, you guys mind if i join you? I don’t really know anyone and most guys here are-“ “dicks? Ya, I feel you. And sure, I don’t mind if you join us. I’m Abdul.” I smile and sigh in relief. “Thanks. So, what are we supposed to be doing? I kinda zoned out.” “Just practicing some diving, and the breaststroke – ha ha breast” as if synchronized all of his friends gave him a dirty look. “Seriously.” “That was amazing, what are you talking about. Anyway, these are m friends Prateek and Mo. They’re pretty chill. And you are?” “James. So, who wants to start?” we all just look at each other, hoping someone else will volunteer, so Abdul sighs and volunteers. I almost wish he didn’t. As he set up and dived in, I felt so jealous. His was perfect. Perfect form, like a swan or a gazelle or some other animal capable of sprezzatura . I figure I’ll go next just to get it over with. So I set up, prepare to jump and go for it. But twas not meant to be, as I slipped and crashed into the water in a sort of curled up belly flop. It made a huge splash and I could just feel everyone’s eyes turn to me. I flounder around, gasping for air and look to Abdul and his friends. I shouldn’t have. They were all laughing their heads off. As was everyone else in the room. Even the coach was practically heaving with laughter. I paddle to the edge and try to pull myself up. I fail and splash back in the water. That only causes everyone to laugh harder. I can hear Eric’s laugh loudest. The damn sadist so enjoys my pain, I’m surprised he doesn’t have a boner already. 

I pull myself up and speed walk past my group, two of them already crying on the floor from laughing to hard. I grab m towel and stomp back to the locker room. I don’t care if I get an absent from this class. I’m done. I just need to get home. I race to the shower stall and do a quick rinse. I need to make sure I get out before anyone decides to look for me. I towel off and scurry to my locker. It hurts to put on clothes over bruises, but I have to. I’ve got most my clothes on, just pulling on my shirt when I feel a presence behind me. I look back and there’s Eric. He leans in, smiles and wraps his arm around my neck in a hideous parody of affection, only to grab the top of my head to make me look at him. He opens his mouth to say something, demean me, degrade me past the inconsequential worm that I feel I am right now, that no one pays attention to and everyone steps on till it’s crushed to death. The first syllable of the word comes out before his attention is directed elsewhere. He looks down at my chest his brow furrowing. I look down and see his chest start glowing, a horrible realization coming over me as I stare at his abs, his pecs and the light coming out of them proclaiming us as- 

Oh god I can’t even say it.  
I feel a blush race up my cheeks as my eyes widen. It’s not a dream. He’s blushing too, and wow he’s cute when he – no wait!!! This is Eric the Bastard!! We can’t be-  
We both look up at the same time and after barely a millisecond of eye contact, we both pull away and so in sync in would have made NSYNC proud, we yelled “AW HELL NO!”

I have just met my soul mate.


	4. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I had originally planned to just follow the art and maybe do a little bit afterward, but that was supposed to be it. However, I feel there needs to be a bit more, so I'll add this one as set up, just to show their new relationship and stuff, then I'm thinking the last one will be pure smutty hot sex. Either that or a really sad ending. I might have this done except the final chapter, then I'll upload two different verversioof the end, one happy and the other a really unhappy one. So stay tuned and be ready!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry this took so long and that it is so short. but the next chap will be longer, i swear!!! Also sorry for any mistakes, I did most of this on my phone and autocorrect is a bitch. Feel free to tell me if there are any mistakes. Also, this chapter has tons of swearing, so if that's not ok, DONT READ. Also pls no hate.

James was stunned. In the last five minutes alone he has felt such a veritable clusterfuck of emotion that he wouldn't be surprised if he burst into tears. Finding out he had a soulmate? Cool, cool. Finding out his soulmate was the asshole who abused him for the entirety of his high school career? Less cool. However all this thinking and rationalization paled in comparison to the fact that Eric was still standing right besides him, and both their chests were still glowing. It was a strange feeling. Like part of him was warmer than usual, as if he'd been sitting in front of a warm fire for a bit, drinking some tea. He focused in in Eric's face and realized that he'd been staring at him this entire time, so he did the natural thing and panicked, looking away from him and shifting his body farther away, till he had enough room to bolt.

But, as fate is a gigantic asshole and everyone knows hat the only thing that comes out of an asshole is shit, coach struts in saying " what's going on here!?" Well. There really is only one explanation for two people chests glowing as they are in close proximity with the other. I almost feel like laughing at his face, his eyes bugged out like he has hyperthyroidism and his jaw to the floor. Welp. Now my fate is sealed. I get to spend the next two weeks of my life stuck with this gorgeous, godly hunk of man meat.

Ok, so I'm a bit excited to have such a hot and muscular man as my soulmate, but that doesn't mean I'm going to look past all the shit he's put me through. Ok, here's the plan: he, to make up for being a shitty person, will serve me drinks at a pool in the Bahamas, while shirtless so I can ogle and enjoy. Mm hm, that sounds wonderful. A piña colada, a handsome man with a big- ok back on topic! Eric starts stuttering out what happened, shoving away from me and towards coach, probably to get some sort of sign that this isn't happening, that this is some kind of dream. But no, it appears neither of us are that lucky. " Well, ain't this a surprise! I never would have expected it'd be the two of you together! Well, why don't you boys finish getting dressed so I can get you down into the office to get your leave arranged" alright I can- WAIT WHAT NO I DONT WANT TO BE WITH HIM OMIGOD THIS IS HAPPENING TO FAST "o-ok coach, we'll b-b-be right t-there" I stutter out, hoping to just get away from Eric and hear from someone who isn't hallucinating or delusional that this is all just a big misunderstanding and that everything will be cleared up presently. But as I look down at my chest one last time and see the light still there, though it has dimmed, I know I am unequivocally, irrevocably fucked.

As we start changing, neither of us say anything. What could we say? That we are so excited to be soul mates even though, under an hour ago this man was preparing to beat me up? This is most certainly not an ideal situation, even though, deep down, so deep that you need scuba gear to get to it, there is a part of me that is excited. I mean, come on. My soul mate? The person i will spend the rest of my life with? My other half and person who will complete me when i fall short, and i will hold them up whenever they can’t hold themselves? That is every little kids dream! And just remembering how he was this morning, that brief moment of kindness in driving me to school, that’s enough for a tiny part of my heart to burn with hope.

I can see Eric keep glancing at me then quickly looking away so I ask him "what's your problem now?" Ok that came out more bitchy than I meant it to, but oh well, can't take it back now. " I just, well, i... This is going to be a shitshow. We know that. But, if we are going to be stuck together for 3 weeks straight, then we gotta figure something out. A kinda ceasefire I guess?" He mumbles out, completely shocking me yet again. " Wait what?!!?!? What do you mean there weeks, ae only have to be together for two!!!" I scree- yelled in a manly fashion. He looked at me for a second then winced " spring break is in two weeks dumbass. And knowing that we had a troubled relationship before the bond formed, we will probably have to spend that together too. So be prepared." I feel like crying. Why did this happen to me of all people? Why couldn't it be one of the leggy blondes that follow him around and wait?! Isn't he straight?? Well fuck if he's my soulmate he must be a bit gay. That hypocrite! How dare he make fun of me for being more open about my awesomeness! Seriously, what a fucking joke this has turned out to be. 

We finish up grabbing out stuff from the gym lockerd and head out to the hallway, me in front him, ready to get this over with, get the parental figures out of the way and get as far away as my body can handle. Which isn't far, buy I will try no matter what. Coach sees us walk out as if we are going to our funeral, and practically beams with happiness. The prick. Well fuck you too asshole, I will hit you with a baseball bat.Fucking fight me. gestures in the direction of he office and says, mockingly, "after you guys". Fuck I wanna gouge his eyes out with my makeup brushes. Fuck fuckity fuck fuck. I square my shoulders and walk with purpose towards mount doo- the office.

The just points to the open door in the back if the room and says "in there. She's waiting for you" well that's not at all ominous, strange secretary lady. We walk in and see the principle. She gestures to the chairs in front of her desk "please be seated." We sit. She's like 6'5. What would you have done? The coach slams the door behind us and cackles as he leaves to go teach the rest of hr class. " Firstly, I would like to congratulate the both of you. Finding your soulmate is quite a happy occasion, and I have already contacted your parents to let them know the good news". "How did you know we were coming? How did you have enough time to call our parents??" She smiles a barely there, Mona Lisa- esque smile "the coach texted me and let mr know. I took the opportunity to call them and inform them while you were changing, this way they are aware and it does make the process easier.Especially on the case of you two." Welp, that doesn't sound good. But then again, nothing about this day has been good. "You must be aware of the mandatory two week period that the government mandates you spend together. However as you both have a rather tumultuous history" well that's putting it lightly " and as spring break coincided with the end of your leave, I feel it would be best for the two of you too also spend that together, just to be on the safe side." She paused, obviously expecting us to start yelling out how unfair this was, begging her to change her mind. But I will not show any weakness in front of that prick. He doesn't deserve to know that part of me. 

"Excuse me ma'am" Eric began. I looked at him in surprise. He'd been mostly silent since our chests had lit up. Maybe that's his way of coping? "I really would prefer if we could stay at my home for the duration of the leave" you fucker "I drove James to school this morning, so it would be easiest for me to simply take him to my home." The principles face was almost comical. " Well, i-i suppose that would be alright. As long as you realize that you two need to be almost right next to each other for the next three weeks, so you might prefer somewhere that you have something to do for three weeks. Other than that I have no objections." " I assure you ma'am, my parents are well off, and would be more than happy to host him for that time" don't I get any say in this?? It's MY LIFE stop taking away my choices! "With all due respect ma'am, no fucking way am I going to going there. I don't trust this bastard and I refuse to have to rely on him for three weeks. My home or nothing." I snark out,attempting to remain respectfully but most definitely failing. Both if them look at me but the principle speaks up and says "well it may seem strange to you it will be for the best that you stay with him. Your parents are often out on trips or with your little brother are they not? There at least you will have a constant presence to make this easier. This is my final decision remind you, not yours. I will handcuff you to him if I have too. It is for your own good that I do this". 

Well that didn't work. I huff out a sigh and slump in my seat. "Well gentlemen, keys get started in some of the paperwork shall we? There is lots to do, but then you can go home and relax after this." We both nod. After that things seem to blur, the seemingly endless pile of paperwork making my afternoon rote and boring. Eric didn't seem like he's faring any better. The sun's position in the sky had fallen significantly by the time we were finished. The principle dismissed us and and gave us some pamphlets insulated and stuff. I barely took any of the info in though. God I hope Eric was paying attention cuz I sure wasn't. As we leave for his car, I feel mostly dead inside. My fate is essentially sealed. And there is no way out. "I suppose we should stop by my house first so I can pick up some clothes" I say quietly, unable to decide how to act around him. He bids quickly and unlocks his car. I go to sit on the passenger seat, but before I do, I spot something on it. It's my uvkingloaf if bread from this morning. Whole grain, made on Saturday, I read the labels as I pick it up, my eyes watering. I sit down, holding the load in my hands, my backpack at my feet and sob. I am not a pretty crier, my chest heaved and my eyes went red. It's a bad scene. Still it is kinda funny that a loaf of bread was able to reduce me to a puddle. 

Eric just looks uncomfortable. "...Sorry... About this. I know this isn't exactly an ideal situation." This makes me look up. I can barely believe that he would do apologize. It makes the little candle flame of hope glare up again. The Eric I saw this morning, who offered to give me a ride, maybe he, I could learn to like. At least like enough that I don't feel like killing myself or him. So I decided to make the most of it. I take a deep breath, rub my name yes and wipe away the tears. " No it's not. But who knows maybe we'll make it work. Gotta be optimistic!" That was a weak attempt. But it was something. Maybe, if we both try, just a little bit, we can do this. And who knows. Maybe at the end if the three weeks we'll be having hot, loving passionate sex every night. Haha very funny, but I suppose a guy can dream. Dream of a bright future that may even be with in reach.

**Author's Note:**

> so what did you guys think? this is my first fic posted here and I would love to hear some feedback, even the good, bad and the ugly- pls leave koodo's  
> and I love you all  
> and thanks for reading!!!!  
> and thank you sweetlyinfinite for your comment - he has a little brother, the sister thing was just a typo.


End file.
